<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MIND GAMES by Arandompsycho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657311">MIND GAMES</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arandompsycho/pseuds/Arandompsycho'>Arandompsycho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, But it's there, Fluff, Hong Jisoo | Joshua-centric, JiHan, M/M, Mafia AU, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, Omega/Omega, Smut, bet u didn't expect that one, not that much, of course smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arandompsycho/pseuds/Arandompsycho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hong Jisoo is, and always has been, a good boy. And there are certain temptations that good boys are supposed to avoid. Temptations like Yoon Jeonghan.</p><p>--</p><p>GANG AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Hong Jisoo | Joshua &amp; Lee Seokmin | DK, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh Jisoos I have sinned.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jisoo finds himself out of his depth</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jisoos, i have sinned</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room felt somehow heavy, almost like the air itself was watching him. Jisoo shifted in his seat, feeling almost hot under the weighted gaze of Mr Xu. He could hear the steady tap of Xu’s fingers against the hardwood table, almost like they were itching to <em>do </em>something. Each tick of the old clock pinned up against the wall was another knot in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Xu didn’t look like an alpha. His body was thin, with little of the usual muscle toning alphas boast of, and his face (and scent)  had a soft quality to it. But there was something fierce about the way he carried himself, something almost terrifying about the way his eyes always seemed trained on you,  that just seemed so <em>alpha.</em></p><p> </p><p>Jisoo knew he looked every part the sweet little omega. His small hands were folded in his lap, placed gently on the heavy coat he’s wearing that envelopes his entire frame. Pastel pink hair framed his face, giving it an innocent femininity that contrasted so sharply with everything else in the room. <em>He doesn’t look like he should be trying to join the mafia.</em></p><p> </p><p>“So...you say you’re from America?” Xu’s voice was softer than Jisoo expected, yet somehow cut viciously through the silence. Accented. <em>Possibly Chinese? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” He stared at his hands, voice directed toward the floor. “I was born and raised in L.A. I went to school there too-”</p><p> </p><p>Xu raised a groomed eyebrow. “Did I ask where you went to school?” Jisoo drew in breath sharply, bringing his eyes back down to his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Xu continued, “Something you would do well to learn is that <em>omegas </em>should only speak when spoken to, <em>American boy.” </em><em>his</em> sharp eyes were on Jisoo again, this time with so much pure disdain that Jisoo almost felt himself shrink. Words tangled together in his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>"I- I didn't mean to offend you. I'm sorry, <em>Alpha"  </em>The words felt wrong coming out of his mouth. In America, calling someone by their rank was formal to the point of being rude, but here it was commonplace. <em>Why did everything have to be so different here?</em></p><p> </p><p>The silence was stagnant.</p><p> </p><p>Xu rose from where he was leaning over the table and suddenly every muscle in Jisoo’s body was screaming for him to get out, to run far, far away from here. Back to LA and his house and his family and his friends. Back to where everything wasn’t determined by the rank on your birth certificate.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t usually get omegas around here.” He could feel Xu’s hot breath on his neck as a hand snaked over his shoulder and beneath his shirt. He stiffened. “What would someone as pretty as you be doing in a place like this?”</p><p> </p><p>His question hung hot and heavy in the air as it took all of Jisoo’s courage not to scream or cry out. Long fingers probed out his chest, quickly ghosting the skin just enough to try to provoke reaction. They were cold, much colder than the warmth of his coat.  He stiffened. Giving Xu the satisfaction of making him squirm would be giving up everything.  </p><p> </p><p>“I need a job.” Jisoo’s voice was calmer than even Jisoo himself intended it to be. It almost sounded nonchalant enough to be part of a discussion between friends. <em>Almost. </em>They both knew it was more than that. No one would ever try to join SVT by choice. No one wants to be a part of the most infamous gang in Korea.</p><p> </p><p>Xu’s face crumpled into a laugh. It wasn’t the type of laugh that makes you want to laugh along as well. It was the type that makes you want to fold in on yourself and disappear altogether. “God, how desperate are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Yeah. Xu was right. Jisoo <em>was </em>pretty desperate. Why else would he be sitting in an abandoned warehouse being questioned by a pervert.</p><p> </p><p>The door creaked open. Xu’s head whipped around as if it was on a string, his hands jolting back from Jisoo. The entire room suddenly smelled like strawberries, strong enough to clog up Jisoo’s head.</p><p> </p><p>Then Jisoo fainted. Standing in front of him was perhaps <em>the most</em> infamous man in Korea. SVT’s heir, Yoon Jeonghan.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>things will be explained, don't worry</p><p>please comment, it keeps me motivated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jisoo meets Mingyu, and his past is revealed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry that this is so late. I have been very sick this past month (don't worry it's not COVID) so i had little time to write. From now on i will try to update every Sunday.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Ever since he was a child, Jisoo had been coddled and babied. Maybe it was because he was always small for his age, only reaching up to some of his friend’s shoulders. Or maybe it was because he was shy. He preferred playing by himself in the big fields by his house than talking to other kids. Any interaction with children his own age always ended in him clutching onto his mother’s hand and hiding behind her skirts. Whatever the reason, he was always treated like he was fragile, like he was made of glass.</p><p> </p><p>His mom dressed him up in pretty clothes, teaching him how to do hair and makeup. His brothers would do everything he asked them to, even carrying him around on their shoulders like he was royalty. His dad would to brag about him, talking about his “lovely little Jisoo” to all of his colleagues</p><p> </p><p>Everyone knew he would present as an omega. His mom, his dad, his brothers, even his friends. They all knew he wasn’t a beta, even when he didn’t present until he was fifteen, two years after everyone else in his school had presented.  He hated presenting late. So many conversations ended in “It will make more sense when you present,” and  “Oh, you won’t understand, you’re still a child.”</p><p> </p><p>But <em>nothing </em>made more sense when he presented. Suddenly he was thrust into a world of mates and scents. All everyone seemed to ever talk about was who they thought was attractive and who they wanted to mate with. Jisoo didn’t want to mate with any of the alphas. They were loud and aggressive, and seemed to think the only way of solving things was violence. But he wanted to make his parents proud. And is that meant mating with an alpha, that is exactly what he would do.</p><p> </p><p>He began to wear makeup daily. Just enough to make his naturally pretty features stand out. He laughed at the alpha’s jokes. He accepted their gifts and flowers. He let them think he wanted to be with them.</p><p> </p><p> Heats were horrible. He would wake up with his whole body was on fire, his brain fuzzy, with an intense pain in his core. He would cry all day, crying for his parents, his friends, his brothers. Anyone who could stop this one stop train to fear and hurt. Big sobs would rock his body as he would bury himself deep inside the covers, begging that his body would stop this.</p><p> </p><p>He knew his family were rich. They had enough money to send him and his brothers to a private school, and enough to send his brothers to college. Not Jisoo though. Omegas didn’t go to college. Sometimes he wished he could have been a Beta, could have gone to college, been a student, been to parties and made friends. Everyone he knew from his childhood seemed to forget about him completely once they left home. He’s tried texting them, but all that had come back were short, one word replies, or even just leaving him on red, or not reading the texts at all.</p><p> </p><p>He thought that would be his life forever. Being the cute little Omega everyone liked but no one wanted to actually be friends with.</p><p> </p><p>But it wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>It had been a normal day, he had been sitting in his room, dressed in his pyjamas, playing animal crossing and ignoring the ding of another notification on his phone. Probably just his mom checking he was okay for the third time that morning. That was when his dad had walked into his room.</p><p> </p><p>For most people, this would be normal, but not for Jisoo. Mr Hong was the CEO of some important tech company, and was never home much. No one really knew what he did when he wasn’t home. When he was home he was a whirlwind of activity, playing football with Jisoo’s brothers, bringing Jisoo gifts from far off parts of the world, telling his wife that she was beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>But here he was in Jisoo’s room, with no announcement of his arrival in LA.</p><p> </p><p>He sat down on Jisoo’s bed wrapping his arm around Jisoo’s shoulders. There was a moment of silence. Jisoo didn’t exactly know what to do or say.</p><p> </p><p>“Jisoo darling,  you<em> love</em> daddy don’t you? ” Mr Hong broke the silence</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Jisoo’s voice sounded a little softer than usual.</p><p> </p><p>“Well if Daddy needed you to do something, would you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes dad,”</p><p> </p><p>Mr Hong swallowed thickly. “So let’s say there was a very bad man that is trying to steal lots and lots of money from Daddy. And Daddy wants you to become friends with this man and then tell daddy all about him, would you do that?”</p><p> </p><p>“…Yes”</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo didn’t know what he was saying. This sounded wrong and  dangerous and illegal and <em>very, very</em> scary. But it would make his father proud wouldn’t it? It would mean he was a good son,  son worthy of attention and love even though he was an omega. So he would do it.</p><p><br/>***</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo didn’t know where he was. He was in a bed, a <em>nice</em> bed, with soft fluffy pillows and large blankets. And a sweet, comforting scent enveloping it all. It took all his self-control to stop his inner omega taking over. This bed would be perfect to nest in.  He could move all the pillows around the edge, maybe get some more fluffy blankets and sheets, and then fill in the gaps with cushions- and maybe stuffed animals? It would be so nice and perfect and-</p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t let his omega take control. This was <em>not his bed</em>. This was somewhere he had never been before. Somewhere that was quite probably owned by the biggest gang in Korea. Letting his omega control him would be suicide. The memories came back to him in waves. The interview. Mr Xu. <em>Yoon Jeonghan and his scent.</em></p><p> </p><p>“So you’ve woken up?”</p><p> </p><p>He jumped, hands curling around the edge of the blanket. How had he not noticed footsteps behind him, or this overpowering alpha scent. The man behind him was huge. Practically a giant. Arms folded against his chest, T-shirt straining over muscles. He could probably break Jisoo in half without even trying.</p><p> </p><p>“God, no need to look so scared. I’m not gonna hurt you.” The man reached out a hand to greet him, smile plastered on his face. Jisoo pulled the blanket higher against his chest. If there was one thing he knew from all the action movies he’d seen it was <em>never trust the mafia.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The man tried again “Look, I’m not here to do anything. If I was I would have done it already right?” Jisoo slowly looked up. Alphas didn’t usually speak to him this equally. Alphas were loud and brash and seemed to be always telling omegas what to do.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Mingyu. What’s your name? ” He spoke slowly, almost as if speaking to a child.</p><p> </p><p>“Jisoo.”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu smiled. “That’s such a pretty name. It fits you.”</p><p> </p><p>He sat down on the bed, next to Jisoo, laying back against one of the huge pillows.</p><p> </p><p>Now he thought about it. Mingyu didn’t actually look very threatening. He seemed to smile a lot, and his shirt had a cartoon character on it. With his big smile he sort of looked like a puppy.</p><p> </p><p>“So Jisoo, I take it you know why you’re here?”</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo nodded, eyes down. “Am I hired?”</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu laughed.  A laugh that wasn’t nasty like Mr Xu’s. It actually made you want to join in and laugh as well. “Yes Jisoo, of course you’re hired. If you weren’t you definitely wouldn’t be sleeping in Jeonghan’s bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Jisoo started. This was <em>Yoon Jeonghan’s</em> bed? The very same Yoon Jeonghan who scared him so badly earlier. And why would they hire him after that disaster of an interview. Surely there were so many better, scarier people wanting a job <em>in the mafia.</em></p><p> </p><p>Mingyu looked excited. It was almost endearing. How could such a giant alpha be almost…cute? He was talking very fast now, clearly happy about something “I don’t understand why you’re surprised. How you acted in that interview was pretty impressive. I think you’re the only omega I’ve met who hasn’t been turned to a whining mess by Minghao.”</p><p> </p><p>So Mr Xu, or Minghao, was like that with everyone?</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu pushed some clothes into Jisoo’s hands. Black. They weren’t what he was used to (he hadn’t worn anything except pastel colours since he was twelve) but they felt  soft in Jisoo’s hands.</p><p> </p><p>“You should put these on. They’re Jun’s so I think they’ll be way to big on you, but at last they’ll fit better than mine would.”</p><p> </p><p>He pointed out an open door to Jisoo, which seemed to lead to a bathroom. A huge bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Put them on quickly. Jeonghan wants to see you downstairs. He says we’ll talk about why we needed to hire an omega in the first place.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry but I love Mingyu with all my heart. Things get a bit spicier next chapter. Please comment, it helps keep me motivated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>